


Fresh Fire

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for keerawa's prompt "Demon POV" based on my BigBang mythology.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fresh Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for keerawa's prompt "Demon POV" based on my BigBang mythology.

_So deep the silence from God who spawned us. So empty since Lucifer's rebellion._

His voice cursed the dark.

"Hear me! HEAR ME! I am Azazel - I will be known!"

" **I hear you.** "

 _Who speaks?_

" **I have work for you. If you give yourself, I will reward you above all others.** "

Azazel lifted his eyes in the darkness of the Pit and saw his world illumined.

" **With my fire in you, you will walk the Earth, ending Humanity.** "

"My Lord!"

Fire-light blazed in his eyes, fierce flames that would reshape Hell and Heaven.

 _I am Azazel, Yellow-Eyed._

He prayed.


End file.
